Fifty Shades of Divorce
by xxMarkSallingsBabyGirlxx
Summary: Christian and Ana may be getting a divorce. What happened between them? What will happen to Teddy and Phoebe? Find out in Fifty Shades of Divorce. Please read and review. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys! I'm back! After a very long hiatus I have returned. This is new story that I am working on. Don't worry, I'll be updating my other stories too. I just wanted to post this one before I forgot. I love all of you guys so much. Thank you for being so patient during this very long break. Happy reading everyone.**

 **I do not own the characters. The lovely E.L James does. So I know this could be a one-shot but I'm making it a multi-chapter story. So this first chapter is basically just a summary of the whole story. Don't worry, I'll go more in depth as to why Christian wants a divorce. This is just to give you taste of what's to come. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. Read and review.**

Fifty Shades of Divorce

Twenty-four-year-old Anastasia Steele was running around her small one-story house trying to get her kids ready to see their father. "Teddy honey, can you please pack your bag for mommy?" Ana asked her two-year-old son. "Okay momma." Teddy said and ran into his room to pack. Ana walked back into her bedroom to check on her ten-month-old daughter Phoebe. "Hey baby girl. What's wrong?" Ana asked the crying infant. She picked up the infant and settled her on her hip before gently bouncing her up and down. She put her hand to her daughter's forehead and gasped. "You're burning up. I'll make a doctor's appointment and have daddy take you." Ana said grabbing her iPhone and dialing the pediatricians number.

Ana made her daughter a doctor's appointment and then went to check on her son. "You finished packing yet sweetie?" Ana asked walking into her son's room, her daughter still on her hip. Ana's eyes widened when she saw her son's room. His bed was a mess and his toys were thrown all over the room. "What happened in here?" Ana asked setting her daughter on the floor. "I was packing momma." Teddy explained walking over to his mom. "I can see that baby." Ana said as she went to go make his bed.

Ana cleaned Teddy's room and finished packing for him before going to get dressed. She slipped on a black pencil skirt and a purple satin blouse. She applied some light makeup and put her long brunette hair up in a bun on top of her head. Ana slipped on her black patent pumps and walked out of her bedroom. She walked into the family room and saw Teddy watching cartoons and Phoebe in her play pen. "Teddy, sweetie, can you turn the TV off and put on your shoes?" Ana asked scooping her daughter up out of the playpen. "Ok momma." Teddy said as he got up to get his shoes.

Twenty minutes later Ana pulled up in front of GEH. She got her kids out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. Ana settled Phoebe on her hip and grabbed Teddy's hand. "Ok let's go see daddy." Ana said before walking into the building.

The family of three stepped into the elevator and took it to the top floor. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Ana and her kids stepped off the elevator and walked over to the marble desk. "Hey Andrea. Is Christian busy? I need to drop off the kids." Ana asked the blonde. "Hey Ana. No, he's not busy at all. Go on in." Andrea said before answering the phone.

Ana opened the door to Christian's office and walked inside. Christian looked up from some paperwork and smiled when he saw Ana and his kids. "DADDY!" Teddy shouted and ran to Christian. "Hey buddy." Christian said picking him up and kissing his cheek. Christian glanced back at Ana, who was trying to calm a fussing Phoebe, and smiled at her. "I think she wants daddy." Christian commented as Ana gently bounced Phoebe up and down. "She's sick. Are you sure you want to hold her?" Ana asked pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. Christian held out his arms and Ana handed him Phoebe. "Hey baby girl." Christian said pressing a kiss to her temple. "She has a fever and she's been pulling at her ear. I made her a doctor's appointment for this afternoon. You'll have to take her." Ana explained as Christian gently bounced his daughter up and down. "Ok, no problem. Hey bud, come say goodbye to your mom. She has to go to work now." Christian said to his son. Teddy ran over to his mom and wrapped his arms around her legs. Ana kneeled and cupped her sons face with her hands. "I love you baby boy. Be good for daddy and don't eat too much junk food." Ana pressed a kiss to her son's cheek and gave him a hug. "I love you too mommy." Teddy said and gave his mom a kiss on her cheek. Ana stood back up and planted a kiss on Phoebe's head. "Feel better sweetie. I love you baby girl." Ana whispered to her daughter. Ana smiled at Christian and then left his office.

Ana walked into her office at SIP and sat down at her desk. She looked at the manila envelope sitting on her desk and sighed. "Hey Ana." Molly, her assistant, said. "Hey Molls." Ana replied. "Ana what's wrong?" Molly asked her boss. "I don't want a divorce. I'm still in love with Christian." Ana said before bursting into tears. "Oh Ana." Molly pulled her boss into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly.

Ana sniffled as Molly let her go. "Have you tried talking to him? I'm sure he doesn't want this either." Molly said as Ana grabbed the large envelope. "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything to try and sort things out with him." Ana shoved the envelope in her bag and stood up. "Do you want me to cancel your meetings for today?" Molly asked her. "Yes, and reschedule them for next week if you can." Ana grabbed her bag and walked out of the office.

Ana pulled up to GEH and walked inside. She stepped onto the elevator and rode it up to Christian's office. The elevator dinged when it reached its destination. Ana stepped off the elevator and walked over to the reception desk. "Hey Andrea. I'm back. I was wondering if Christian was still here. I want to talk to him about some things." Ana explained to the blonde. "I'm sorry Ana. He left about 15 minutes ago. He mentioned something about taking Phoebe to a doctor's appointment." Andrea explained to the brunette. "Of course. I forgot I made one for her this morning. Thank you, Andrea." Ana said before stepping on the elevator.

Ana got back into her car and pulled away from the building. She called Christian via the Bluetooth in her car and waited for him to pick up. "This is Grey." Christian answered. "Christian, it's Ana." She replied. "Ana, how are you?" Christian asked. "I'm ok. I stopped by your office to talk to you but Andrea said you took Phoebe to the doctor." Ana explained as she pulled away from the building and into traffic.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Ana?" Christian asked as he pulled into Escala. "I wanted to discuss the divorce." Ana replied. "Why don't you come over and we can discuss it over dinner." Christian pulled into his parking spot in the buildings underground garage. "I'd like that Christian. I'll be there soon." Ana replied and then hung up. Christian sighed and then looked at his daughter through the rearview mirror. "I'm still in love with your mommy, sweetheart. I hope she still loves me." Christian said to the sleeping child.

Forty minutes later Ana pulled into the garage at Escala. She got out of the car and walked to the elevator. She pressed the button for the top floor and the doors closed. The elevator dinged a few minutes later and Ana stepped off once the doors opened.

Ana walked into Christian's lavish apartment and smiled. She kicked her shoes off and set her bag by the door. She pulled the envelope out of her bag and then started walking towards the kitchen.

Ana entered the kitchen and smiled when she saw Christian at the stove making dinner. "It smells amazing in here." Ana commented making Christian stop what he was doing and look at her. "I made your favorite, lasagna and garlic bread." Christian walked over to Ana and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh Christian, that's so sweet." Ana smiled. "Would you like some wine?" He asked as he put the lasagna in the oven. "I'd love some." She replied.

Ana set the envelope on the counter and took the clip out of her hair. "What did the doctor say about Phoebe?" Ana asked running a hand through her brunette locks. Christian walked back into the kitchen carrying a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "She has a cold. The doctor gave me some medicine to give her. I gave her some before you got here." Christian said handing Ana a glass of wine. "Good. Are the kids here?" She asked before taking a sip of the wine. "They're in their play room. We have about thirty minutes before the lasagna is done. Why don't we go and see what they're up to." Christian suggested setting his glass on the counter.

Ana and Christian walked into the kids playroom and smiled. Teddy was playing with his toy cars on the floor and Phoebe was watching Winnie the Pooh. Teddy looked up from playing cars and saw his parents walk in. "Mommy!" Teddy cried and ran to Ana. "Hey baby. I missed you today." Ana said crouching down to hug her son. Teddy wrapped his arms around Ana's neck and hugged her. "Mommy play cars." Teddy said grabbing his mom's hand and pulling her over to where his cars were sprawled on the carpet. Ana gently tugged her hand out of her son's grip. "Baby, mommy would love to play cars with you but I want to talk to daddy first okay." Ana explained to her son. "No! Cars now!" Teddy screamed. "Theodore Raymond Grey! We do not scream at mommy like that. I will play cars with you but I need to talk to daddy first. You get your cars set up while I go talk to daddy." Ana said and walked over to Christian.

"So, what did you want to discuss with me?" Christian asked as he closed the door to the kid's playroom. "I want to talk about the divorce." Ana said bravely. "Ok, I'm all ears." Christian said. "I don't want a divorce Christian. I'm still in love with you." Ana admitted. "I still love you too, Ana." Christian fiddled with gold band that was still on his left hand. "Then why are we getting divorced?" Ana asked. "I travel quite a bit for business and I didn't think you'd want to be home alone with the kids for extended periods of time. I thought you'd end up leaving me during one of my trips and I wanted to end it before one of my trips." Christian explained. "Christian Grey that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ana exclaimed. "I know but in my own fucked up mind it made sense." Christian sighed. "I would never leave you Christian. I love you. Yes, you travel a lot but that doesn't matter to me. Knowing that at the end of the day you come home to me is the only thing that matters to me. You could be gone for a month and I'd still never leave you." Ana promised, warm tears slipping down her cheeks. Christian wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb and then pulled her in for an earth-shattering kiss. A few moments later they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

A few hours later, after they put the kids to sleep, Ana and Christian crawled into their own bed. "I think we should take the rest of the week off and just spend it with our kids." Christian said before pressing a kiss to Ana's lips. "I like that idea Mr. Grey. Now show me how much you missed me." Ana pressed a kiss to her husband's lips before straddling him and running her hands over his chest. "With pleasure Mrs. Grey." Christian smirked and then flipped them over so he was on top.


End file.
